


Christmas Eve in Midvale

by outislanders



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outislanders/pseuds/outislanders
Summary: Kara and Lena spend Christmas Eve in Midvale together.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 266
Collections: Supercorp Content Creators' Guild Secret Santa Exchange 2019





	Christmas Eve in Midvale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IHaveTheWrongGlass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveTheWrongGlass/gifts).



> this is for the awesome and talented Sunny, merry christmas!!!

“How long do you think you could possibly work for?” Kara groaned. She shifted on the hard, white leather sofa where she was lying, throwing a balled-up piece of paper into the air, repeatedly catching it. 

Without breaking her concentration, Lena continued furiously typing, “A few more minutes.”

“Alex is picking us up in ten minutes, we’ll have to be gone by then.”

“I can do a lot in ten minutes,” Lena mumbled under her breath.

“Mhm.”

“Especially in silence, might I add.”

With a huff, Kara threw her head back onto the arm of the sofa. She removed the plastic wrapping from one of the green and white striped candy canes from the overfilled bag she had brought with her, hearing an annoyed exhale of breath from Lena as she did so, and with a hope to stop Lena from working, Kara began chewing one end, the sound of which echoed throughout the office. When that didn’t work, Kara threw a red and white striped candy cane onto Lena’s desk with perfect precision, landing directly onto the keyboard, creating a mix of numbers and letters on Lena’s screen.

Lena glanced up questionably. 

Kara’s eyes darted around the room, her hand met her chest in mock shock, “Who did that?”

Lena rolled her eyes and closed the lid of her laptop and set it aside. She glanced up to see Kara’s head focused on her lap, fiddling with her watch. Lena smiled to herself, and she threw the candy cane at Kara. 

Kara’s arm immediately rose, and she caught it perfectly between her thumb and forefinger, “Nice try.”

Lena leaned into her office chair and folded her arms, “You cheated-”

“I didn’t!”

“See, this is why you weren’t allowed to play any sports as a kid.”

“Not because of the superspeed and strength?”

“Nope.”

Kara barked a laugh, and was quickly interrupted by the beeping of her phone. “Alex is outside, come on!” She rose swung her legs over the sofa and stood, picking each of their respective bags up in one fluid motion and quickly rushing to Lena’s side to usher her out of the office.

\---

Under the premise of a bar in Midvale that sold their own brand of exceptionally strong whiskey at half-price on Boxing Day, Kara bribed Lena to spend Christmas with her and the rest of her family and their friends, as they often did. She had known that Lena would be the only person in the entire building over the holidays, as she usually was, so if she had to somewhat encourage her with alcohol, she didn’t mind too much.

Kara had managed to negotiate for Lena to leave L-Corp on Christmas Eve at ten in the morning precisely, no earlier, and no later. Although it would only take them around two hours to drive to Midvale together, leaving later meant that they were able to arrive in time for the markets that were set up annually in the town’s square. Even If Kara would have preferred for them to leave much earlier, having Lena agree, even under the premise of famous whiskey was enough. 

“No one does Christmas Eve like Midvale,” Kara grinned as she opened the car door for Lena after placing their bags in the boot.

Lena was more than aware of Kara’s original intentions of trying to get her to relax, and even it was to only be a few days, she was innately grateful that Kara had cared. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Grateful Kara wasn’t the one behind the wheel, Lena contentedly listened to Alex and Kara’s constant ramblings of their own favourite stalls and hopes for the food that could be found throughout. She watched the familiar skyscrapers of National City lessen and turn to an expanse of tall pine trees that lined the road, eventually giving way to the grey ocean and almost empty beaches.

When they eventually turned the corner into the street where the Danvers’ home was located, every light had been switched on by the porch and the driveway, whilst blue and white flashing lights hung on the eaves and a red and gold floral wreath that sat on the front door.

Alex gestured with her head towards the car once each of the women were outside subtly stretching their necks, “I’ll get the bags.”

Lena smiled, “Thank you.”

Kara and Lena walked side by side up the paced driveway and into the welcoming scent of citrus that filled the home. Eliza rushed out with a huge smile, “You’re finally here!” She enveloped each of them in a hug. “It’s so lovely to see you again, Lena.”

“Thank you for letting me stay.”

“Nonsense, you’re a member of the family,” Eliza insisted.

“Are you guys not coming with us?” Lena asked, “Kara has a ton of things planned.”

Alex gave Eliza a subtle glance, that Kara quickly caught. “We thought we would get a start on the preparations for dinner tomorrow, what with everyone turning up in the morning.”

“What’s going on?” Kara frowned.

“Nothing! Just go enjoy yourselves,” Eliza smiled, handing Kara the keys to the car.

Alex curtly nodded in agreement, and ushered them out of the door, “Together.” 

The front door shut behind them once they were both standing on the drive.

“I have no idea what just happened, but I think we might have gotten kicked out-” Kara laughed.

“I don’t blame them; they probably don’t want either of us near the food.”

“We’re _not_ that bad at cooking.”

Lena scoffed, “Well one of us isn’t and it’s not you.”

\---

Once the car had been parked one on of the many side streets, Kara and Lena made their way to the town square. Small log cabin styled stalls lined the pavements, and a tall, yet to be lit, Christmas tree stood in the middle, surrounded by lights that were also waiting to be switched on. The overwhelming aroma of cinnamon and cloves filled the air, whilst laughter and indistinct chatter was everywhere, adding to a somewhat nostalgic, yet excited feeling that Kara and Lena felt. Each of them pulled their coats a little tighter and folded their arms in an attempt to stave off the frigid, yet welcome, seasonal temperatures. 

Kara led them to one of the stalls that sold mulled wine, the sweet scent mingling with the pine of the nearby trees on sale as they approached the corner where it was tucked away. After Lena had insisted they both get a mug each, the women wandered through the market, admiring each of the handmade ornaments that were being sold, as well as the numerous variations of hot chocolate, much to Lena’s surprise. As they slowly walked, to Lena’s admiration, Kara sang the words of each of the festive songs that played over the speakers without missing a beat.

Kara’s eyes sparkled once she saw the ice-skating rink that had been placed at the far side of the square, and she looped her own arm with Lena’s hurrying her along. Lena smiled, and quickened her steps, until she realised where they were going. The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, causing the sky to turn a light salmon pink by the time they had approached the rink, with Christmas music blasting over the speakers.

Lena fiddled with her hands whilst they waited in line, “Shouldn’t we be signing a waiver or something?”

Kara rolled her eyes, “Yes. Shoe size?”

“Six-”

“Waiver signed, you’re good to go,” Kara sharply nodded. “Have you ever done this before?” She quizzed.

“No-”

Kara’s eyes sparkled, “Great, come on. I’m a fantastic teacher.” She placed her own boots on with ease and kneeled down to fasten Lena’s who was still sceptical about the entire idea by the time they had approached the opening for the ice-rink.

Lena’s brow furrowed, “I- I don’t really think this is a good idea. I’d rather watch from the side-lines.”

“I’m not gonna let you fall. I promise.”

Lena placed a tentative foot onto the ice, whilst one remained on the rubber base of the stable ground and her hands gripped the side.

“Okay,” Kara held her arms out to Lena, “ready?”

Lena glanced around the rink, seeing children spinning and skating around the rink perfectly with practised ease. She shook her shoulders, telling herself that if kids could do it, anyone could. Instantly choosing to trust Kara, she placed her own gloved hands onto Kara’s forearms. “Ready.” She placed her other foot onto the slippery surface of the ice and Kara quickly caught her. 

“Told you I’ve got you.” Kara pushed off on her right foot for them to gain some momentum, whilst Lena’s eyes remained fixed on the blue plastic boots of her own feet. 

Following a few experimental laps around the ice-rink, Kara was eager to test Lena’s new skillset. She effortlessly glided along to the wall, leaving Lena around five meters away. With her arms spread to the side, Lena pushed off on her left foot and bent her knees, almost instantly she realised that Kara’s basic thirty-minute lesson didn’t include any instructions on how to either slow down or stop completely. Kara noticed the worried looked that flooded Lena’s face, but she just nodded along in encouragement.

So, instead of stopping, Lena crashed into Kara with a resounding thud when the blonde’s back hit the short wall. Keeping them both standing, Kara’s hands intertwined behind Lena’s back. “You’re literally like Bambi on ice,” she smiled.

“This is worse than wearing heels!” Lena exclaimed.

“You wear them constantly, how can this be that bad?!”

Their heads whipped around at the sound of a camera’s shutter, and the bright flash. One of the many photographers eager to sell photos of the people skating in basic prints, and snow globes passed Kara a small card with identifying numbers written on the back. 

Lena cleared her throat, “A little odd.”

“They do it all the time.”

After they had removed their boots, and switched them for their own shoes, the two women stopped by the booth to see their photo at Kara’s insistence.

“It’s awful, we’re not even looking at the camera-“ Lena scrutinised, peering over Kara’s shoulder.

“It’s nice, we’re both laughing, and when you see it, you remember exactly what happened-”

“That I crashed into you because I didn’t know how to brake.”

Kara nodded triumphantly, “Yeah!”

Lena narrowed her eyes at the photo for a few minutes, seeing the way Kara’s hands were looped around her waist, and her own hands had somehow ended up on Kara’s chest, both of them in the middle of laughing. “Can I get two copies, please?” She asked, digging into the pockets of her thick woollen coat for her credit card.

“Wait, I’ll get it-” Kara was swiftly silenced by Lena with one of her looks usually reserved for the boardroom.

Lena gleefully handed Kara one of the prints, “I’m totally going to frame this.”

Kara glanced at the photo, “Really?”

“Of course, like you said, we look happy… it’s nice.”

\---

They waited in the town square for the Christmas lights to switch on once it was completely dark, as more and more people began filling the small space in front of the Christmas tree and children ran around laughing. Lena stood with her arms crossed tightly across her chest in search of extra warmth.

Kara’s eyes flickered to the side, seeing Lena supress a slight shiver as she tensed her muscles. Kara removed her own red tartan scarf and moved to stand closer to Lena, gently placing the soft fabric over her shoulders. Her hands rubbed the top of Lena’s arms and she enveloped her in a hug from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder. “There. Like penguins, right?” Kara mumbled.

“Like penguins,” Lena repeated, relaxing slightly in Kara’s embrace. If she didn’t know any better, having her friend in such close proximity was like having her own sun on Earth, not just from Kara’s usual upbeat personality, but the simplicity in the warmth she provided by being so close.

\---

They returned back to the house after seeing the square glisten in bright reds and golds, and rushed inside, grateful that the heating had been turned up, and the fire in the living room had been lit. As was their Christmas Eve tradition, Eliza ordered Chinese food for them all, and they gathered at the dining table, with glasses full of red wine, catching up. When almost all of the food had been eaten, Kara had stopped Alex from eating the last potsticker, and offered it to Lena instead, who elected to start the clearing up of their dishes, leaving the two sisters to bicker between them until Eliza collected the remaining empty glasses, and ate it instead, much to Kara and Alex’s surprise.

When everything had been cleared away, Alex had made brewed a pot of orange tea for each of them to take outside in floral ceramic cups. Kara brushed the light dusting of snow off the wooden bench, falling to a small pile on the ground. The four women sat comfortably, clutching their hot cups of tea, listening to the intermittent sounds of the ocean crashing against the rocks whilst their breath turned white as they spoke of hopes for the new year and their cheeks were bitten red with the cold.

Eliza and Alex had gone to bed early, leaving Kara and Lena downstairs, with Kara promising to play her favourite vinyl’s from her collection for her friend. An extra log had been added to the fire, perfectly combatting the heavier flakes of snow that fell outside. Kara had set the record player away and had made them both cups of what she called her famous peppermint hot chocolate, adorned with whipped cream and crushed starlight mints. She returned to the living room and handed Lena one of the overflowing glass mugs. With a smile, Lena resettled the knitted blanket that was draped over her legs over both Kara and herself.

“Thank you for a wonderful day,” Lena smiled.

Kara took an experimental sip of her drink, “Thank you for agreeing to come with me.”

“I’m actually kind of glad you managed to drag me outside, and I don’t know-“ Lena shrugged, “it’s nice to be included too. I think this is probably the first holiday season I’ve spent with anyone in a decade.”

“I’m _always_ going to include you, Lena.”

“I know and it means the world to me, you mean-” Lena shook her head to stop herself from speaking. “I just really care about you.” Lena turned her face to meet Kara’s, seeing the golden flicker of the firelight cross her skin.

Kara’s breath caught in the back of her throat at her on exhilaration of Lena’s words. Tough, daring, but carefully loving Lena who would happily give the world to everyone she met. “I care about you, too,” Kara reached a tentative hand to Lena’s face. “Your cheeks are still bright pink.”

“I don’t mind it.”

Kara fidgeted with the blanket, tucking it under her legs. Her head snapped up when she heard the distinct chords of _Lost in the Light_ by Bahamas begin to play over her disjointed thoughts. “Dance with me?”

“What?”

Kara stood, and offered a hand to Lena with an accompanying mischievous smile, “Let’s dance.”

Lena set her drink next to Kara’s on the coffee table and accepted her hand, standing opposite the taller woman and waiting for her to make the next move. Kara gingerly wrapped her arm around Lena’s waist, resting her hand on the small of her back as she heard the hammering of Lena’s heartbeat beneath her chest, grateful that she couldn’t hear the sound of her own. Relaxing her shoulders, when Lena’s hand travelled up her back and cupped her shoulder blades, Kara intertwined her fingers with Lena’s, and they began to slowly sway in time to the music. Lena released the breath she had surprisingly been holding and rested her head on Kara’s shoulder. She closed her eyes, inhaling the smell of lavender that she had always associated with the other woman. 

When the song finished, they remained hand in hand, savouring the comfort of the other’s warmth. Kara’s leaned her head further toward Lena and her eyes widened. “I almost forgot!”

Lena’s eyes eased open, somewhat irritated by the disturbance of the comforting quiet, “What?”

“Wait here-” Kara disappeared and ran upstairs. After sifting through her bag, she quickly returned, slightly flustered with a small box wrapped in white snowflake-patterned paper, adorned with a red bow. She flopped onto the couch next to Lena, “I got you this.”

“You didn’t need to-”

“I know, but,” Kara gave Lena a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of her neck, “you said no presents for Christmas so technically it’s just a ‘you actually stopped working for once’ present.” The tone of her voice lightened, “A celebration of something ridiculously rare, like a comet.”

Lena carefully unwrapped the gift, and opened the box, seeing a small silver four-leaf clover on a silver chain and her eyes widened, “Oh, it’s beautiful.”

“You said your mom used to wear one just like it.”

“She did. Exactly the same, actually. How did you-”

“I found this jewellers in Dublin and they make all of their own silver, and- well they’d been there since the sixties so-“ Kara ducked her head as she felt her face redden, less so from the cold, and more so from her rambling. “I don’t know- I just thought it’d be something you’d like.”

Lena ran the pads of her fingers over the pendant. “Can you fasten it for me?”

Kara nodded and Lena held her dark hair above her neck, turning slightly. Kara thickly swallowed, seeing the numerous freckles on her pale skin. She draped the necklace over Lena and deftly fastened the clasp.

Lena touched the necklace, “I love it. I can’t believe you actually remembered.”

“I wouldn’t dream of forgetting anything you say.”

They were sitting so close; Lena wasn’t sure who’s breath smelled more of peppermint. Kara’s eyes fell to Lena’s lips and when she searched for the familiarity of the emerald green, they were zeroed in on her own mouth. Lena’s eyes slowly met Kara’s, seeing the way her eyes turned almost indigo in the light. 

Kara delicately brushed a lock of Lena’s hair away from her face. “Lena, can I kiss you?” She whispered, just loud enough for the other woman to hear.

A gentle smile grew on Lena’s lips, “If you want to.”

“Would you like me to?”

“I think I would.”

Kara’s lips brushed Lena’s featherlight and delicate, grazing the corner of her mouth ever so slightly. An overwhelming ache of longing and a mix of relief flared up in Lena’s chest, as if she had been waiting for this moment since the minute she had _fully_ known Kara. She leaned in, pressing herself against Kara, tasting the remnants of the peppermint hot chocolate on her lips as she cupped her cheek and Kara’s hands had become intertwined in Lena’s dark hair.

Breaking apart, Kara rested her forehead against Lena’s, careful not to break the magical moment that the two women had created between them. 

Kara ran her thumb across Lena’s cheek, “Merry Christmas Eve, Lena.”

The low chime of the distant grandfather clock rang through the room, mingling with the slow crackling of the log fire.

Lena’s lips rose in a smile as she parted from Kara, her heart feeling full of promise as she wondered what it must be like to do this every year, “Merry Christmas, Kara.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys have a great day if you celebrate christmas, and if not, hope you have a fantastic day regardless!


End file.
